Tras la fiesta
by Eriel Arquirack
Summary: -Kenshin-san, por que no me acompañas no sea que me pierda de camino al cuarto.- -Si realmente deseas eso, espero que seas capaz de decir lo mismo cuando el alcohol no afecte a tus palabras Robin- completado.
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas, una vez mas (es raro que diga esto debido a lo poco que escribo) vengo con un ZoRo, se trata de un TwoShot, asi que espero les guste el primer cap y el segundo... si alguien quiere sugerir algo quizas... cojo sus recomendaciones. Un saludo Disfruten!**

**Demasiado alcohol.**

La noche había caído, era tarde y ahí se encontraba el como cada noche, día tras día, si no era por una causa seria por otra como la de ese mismo día en la cual la excusa diaria había sido según Nami "Nadie aguanta el alcohol tanto como tu, así que estarás atento no como nosotros" si el podría haberlo tomado como un alago, pero no... sobretodo al ver como las palabras salían de la pelirroja algo vacilantes debido a su tinte de embriaguez que portaba tras unos cuantos tragos de mas en la fiesta que habían celebrado esa misma noche, por el motivo de... ¿hacia falta un motivo para que hicieran una fiesta? No por supuesto que no y esa fiesta en especial tampoco había tenido uno en concreto.

El peliverde por su parte suspiraba con pesadez mientras miraba con paciencia al horizonte mientras entrenaba con las mancuernas.

-Maldita bruja, día tras día es igual y si no es así, aumenta mi deuda.- Reprochaba con cierta vena en la frente de frustración. Resoplo con hastío mientras dejaba de lado la mancuerna para dirigirse hacia la mesa en la que una botella de sake quedaba viva, le dio un sorbo todo lo largo que pudo, pero mientras lo hacia algo capto su atención en esos momentos, una figura andaba de un lado a otro por la cubierta en busca de algo, parecía no tener ningún punto fijo al que dirigirse pues subía y bajaba las escaleras, se asomaba a la baranda o volvía a encaminarse hacia los mandarinos de Nami. Por su parte Zoro se acerco, pasando de él , a la cristalera, no sabia que era esa sombra, ni siquiera era capaz de reconocerlo como alguien de la tripulación, y fue por ello que tras un gruñido de molestia no tuvo mas remedio que bajar a la cubierta en un intento de dar caza a cualquier rata que hubiera osado subir a ese navío.

Descendió de un salto desde lo alto, como un ágil y silencioso gato en busca de su presa, cayendo de forma que asta el oído mas agudo no pudiera haberlo escuchado, agarraba con firmeza sus katanas. Y como si de un espíritu se tratase atravesó toda la cubierta hasta alcanzar la zona de popa donde la sombra aun no era capaz de percatarse de su cazador. Deslizo sus dedos con suavidad por Wado Ichimonji antes de desenfundarla, solo fueron unos escasos segundos los que le llevo hacer aquel veloz movimiento y de un solo golpe empotrar a su presa contra las maderas del barco dejando que el filo de Wado rozara la garganta de su victima. Su rostro mostraba cierta sorpresa mientras que con hastío gruñía al ver cual había sido el ratón que había cazado esa noche.

La morena lo miraba con calma y cierta diversión mientras apenas bestia una larga camiseta blanca con un gran escote que le hacia las veces de pijama, no pudo mas que gruñir nuevamente al ver el estado en que Robin se encontraba y verla en esa situación, pocas veces era posible ver a aquella mujer siendo sobrepasada por la bebida pero aquella noche así era; aparto la katana con calma antes de con toda la calma de la que podía hacer gala hablar.

-¿Que haces aquí mujer? Ya pensabas que todos estabais dormidos.-

-¡Oh! Kenshin-san ya estaba dormida.- Hacia el intento por contestar, mostrando una sonrisa amplia y divertida. -Pero resulta que nuestro capitán no tiene otra diversión que roncar.- Añadió con diversión mientras se apoyaba mas si era posible contra la pared del Sunny, se la veía divertida y algo como podría decirse ¿desorientada?

-Deberías volver a la cama.- Musitó con ligereza mientras que en un giro intento dirigirse de nuevo a su puesto por lo que quedaba de noche, pero algo evito que eso pasase, los suaves movimientos de Robin lo habían atrapado, se encontraban rodeando sus brazos mientras que el rostro de la morena se encontraba apoyado en un de sus hombros en un acto que le resulto muy divertido a la morena, cosa que no era igual por parte del espadachín.

-Kenshin-san, por que no me acompañas no sea que me pierda de camino al cuarto.- Aquella voz, tan cerca de su oído no lograba hacer mas que provocar un escalofrió recorriendo de principio a fin la espalda del peliverde que notaba cada vez mas por momentos como los pechos de la morena se apretaban contra su espalda. Trago saliva con calma, sabia que esa no era la actitud cotidiana de la morena, que todo era producto de la bebida pero aun así resignado no pudo mas que responder.

-Si no fuera por tu estado podría decir con claridad que lo que intentas es burlarte de mi.- Decía sin girarse notando aquellas manos que se movían con parsimonia por su pecho en un vaivén de arriba a bajo acariciando sobre la camiseta de este su trabajado cuerpo, sabia que de estar totalmente plena de facultades Robin no estaría haciendo eso, pero no podía negar que le agradaba y atraía que la morena no tuviera recelo en hacerlo en esos momentos.

-No seas malo Kenshin-san, solo pido un poco de ayuda, no querrás que me caiga por la baranda y tengas que saltar tras de mi para sacarme del agua... ¿u optarías por dejarme allí?- Ante aquellas palabras no le quedo otra cosa que suspirar con resignación mientras se giraba para ponerse frente a ella que le miraba sin apartar la mirada y con su sonrisa tan particular mientras pasaba sus brazos del cuello a su pecho jugueteando con el cuello de su camiseta, sin apartarse ni un centímetro del siendo en esa ocasión el pecho de Zoro el que estuviera siendo aprisionado por el de la morena. Zoro por su parte la miraba con cierta duda, lo provocaba y lo sabia, lo que no sabia era por que le gustaban sus provocaciones, cosa que le encantaría averiguar, pero... ese no seria el momento.

En un rápido movimiento la cogio de la cintura provocando un quejido de sorpresa en Robin quien comenzó a reír al verse colgando sobre el hombre el peliverde que la portaba como un saco de patatas en dirección al cuarto de esta.

-Kenshin-san no te creía tan... atrevido- hablaba divertida sin quejarse de su posición actual a lo que Zoro no pudo mas que gruñir antes de abrir la puerta del dormitorio de esta con todo el cuidado del mundo no quería despertar a esa bruja que ahora estaba tirada de una forma algo destartalada sobre su cama, y sin espera cuando alcanzo el filo de la cama de la morena la dejo caer sobre el colchón.

-¿Contenta?- Solo le basto decir eso para que Robin con una mueca de descaro se aferrase al cuello de Zoro tirando de él mientras se tumbaba sobre la cama para mírale con cierto aire de ¿excitación?

-Aun no... pero si te quedas un rato... es posible que si me quede contenta.- Susurro sobre los labios de Zoro antes de pasar con descaro la lengua sobre sus labios, esperando alguna reacción del espadachín, que parecía estar sufriendo al intentar controlarse. Robin al ver que el muchacho no reaccionaba soltó una pequeña risita antes de tirar mas del cuello de este salvando las distancias, en un beso lento, que por momentos aumentaba de intensidad siendo en ese caso seguido por los labios del peliverde que sin darse cuenta había dado rienda suelta a su cuerpo a pesar de lo que su cabeza opinase.

Pero ese beso no duro, un sutil gesto los hizo separarse aun permaneciendo el uno frente al otro Zoro no podía evitar esos deliciosos labios que acababa de probar, le había encantado esa sensación mas de lo que abría imaginado, nunca pensó en Robin de esa manera hasta ese mismo día, pero al alzar la mirada hacia sus ojos no pudo mas que apartarse molesto sin dirigirle ni una mirada a la morena con la intención de salir de la habitación.

Una mano entonces lo frenó tirando de su brazo. -¿Kenshin-san...?- No pudo acabar con su replica ya que antes de que añadiera algo mas Zoro le espetó.

-Si realmente quieres algo, espero que seas capaz de pesar lo mismo mañana cuando el alcohol no te nuble la mente.- Y sin mas salio del lugar cerrando la puerta tras de si cogiendo camino al puesto de vigía, mientras Robin sentada sobre la cama lo seguía con la mirada mostrando una sonrisa divertida antes de caer sobre la cama y dejarse llevar por morfeo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Buenas regreso sin mucha espera (realmente, casi ninguna), con la segunda y ultima parte de este fic, advierto que en esta ocasión contiene lemmon, y bastante largo, pero también trama, así que espero comentarios sabiendo si os gusta o no, un saludo y disfrutad con el texto.**

Tras reposar

La mañana amanecía tranquila en el Sunny, se notaba que la fiesta la noche anterior los había agotado por completo puesto que debido a eso todos amanecieron mas tarde de lo normal, viéndose alguna que otra cara larga y ojeras en el rostro de otros cuantos que cansados de correr, reír, jugar y pasárselo bien toda la noche aun no habían sido capaces de reponer por completo sus fuerzas. Por su parte el espadachín llegada la mañana descendió de su puesto, había pasado una noche algo intranquila debido al encontronazo que tuvo con Robin, de su cabeza no desaparecía aquella escena, le daba vueltas una y otra vez intentando entender lo que podría llegar a sentir por la arqueóloga, hacia tiempo que sabia que la miraba de otra forma, pero nunca pensó que llegase a ser por algún motivo distinto a simplemente aceptarla en la tripulación después de todo lo que tiempo atrás había pasado, pero esa noche... la propia Robin fue la causante de que su cabeza conectara unos hilos concretos dándole que pensar en si era cariño, o amor lo que podría llegar a sentir por la morena.

Resoplaba intranquilo una y otra vez sobre la cubierta, siendo ignorado por sus compañeros que aunque volvían a darle vida al Sunny aun se notaban apagados. Fue entonces cuando la morena pareció amanecer y salio de su habitación masajeandose la sien con la intención de alcanzar la cocina y pedir o suplicar si fuera necesario (cosa que no ocurriría) por un café que le aliviara la ensoñación. Paso por el lado del peliverde saludándolo con un cordial:

-Buenos días Kenshin-san.- Una sonrisa tranquila fue parte de su saludo.

-Buenos días Robin.- Respondió el muchacho sin dejar de mirar de soslayo a la arqueóloga como había estado haciendo desde que la vio aparecer por la cubierta, esperaba algo mas, un comentario, algo, pero nada salio de los labios de la oji-azul mientras pasaba de largo hacia la cocina sabiendo que Sanji cubriría su suplica sin problemas. No pudo mas que formular un gruñido ante el pasotismo que podía llegar a tener la morena cuando algo le interesaba al espadachín... o eso era lo que él creía y por lo que comenzaba a exasperarse.

Todo el día la morena lo paso ignorando lo ocurrido la noche anterior, tampoco fue que el espadachín hiciera algo en especial para provocar que la morena hablara o algo así, simplemente se dedico a mirarla, a observarla, a esperar, muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza y le daba vueltas y vueltas a la idea de ir a hablar con Robin, pero ante aquella idea volvía a surgirle su respuesta al comportamiento de ella la noche anterior, ella era la que debía acercarse a el si realmente pensaba lo mismo cuando el alcohol no le afectase, y era por ese momento que siempre descartaba la opción de intentar hablar con ella.

Callo la noche con prisa y todos se reunieron de nuevo en la cocina a cenar como Sanji anunciaba desde la puerta de la misma con una sonrisa al ver como Luffy y compañía corrían gritando un simple -Meshiiiiii- por su parte Zoro se desperezo de su sienta encaminándose con calma hacia la cocina llegando en ultimo lugar y sentándose en el hueco libre que había quedado, frente, precisamente, a Robin que le sonrió al verlo delante de ella, él en cambio hizo una mueca de disgusto consiguiendo sacarle una pequeña risa a la arqueóloga que comenzaba a tener cierto interés en saber el motivo de esa constante vigilancia a la que el espadachín la estaba sometiendo por todo lo largo del día.

Comenzaron a comer entre risas y bromas, mientras la carne salia volando de los platos de todos para acabar en el estomago del capitán que tras sus actos acababa siendo regañado, Robin disfrutaba de la velada pero, Zoro no parecía igual de contento ante aquella ruidosa cena, ya que comenzaba a molestarse mas y mas por momentos ante la pasividad de la mayor, alcanzando en un momento de vacilación una irritación tal que cuando Luffy hizo lo propio por intentar robar comida de su plato no tubo ningún problema en golpear al menor mientras le gruñía por sus actos, antes de con un gran enfado bajar a la bodega para cargarse de bebida y salir hacia el puesto de vigía sabiendo que por mas que no fuera su turno, ni quisiera hacer la vigilancia le acabaría tocando a el pasar la noche en vilo.

En la cocina, por otro lado, todo el mundo había quedado callado y extrañado ante las acciones del peliverde.

-Auch.- Se amasaba el chichón el capitán mientras masticaba la pieza robada. -¿Por que me ha pegado? Siempre me deja quitarle comida.- Protestaba una y otra vez mirando a Nami que era en esos casos la que lo golpeaba y regañaba.

-Déjalo, estará en esos días del mes.- Se burlaba divertido Sanji mientras volvía a ofrecer uno de sus deliciosos platillos a las damas del navío. -Nami-chan, Robin-chan ¿un poco mas?- Nami acepto con agrado el platillo ignorando la escena que había ocurrió un poco antes, pero la morena no hizo lo mismo.

-No, muchas gracias cocinero-san, pero voy a ver que le ocurre a Kenshin-san- negó amablemente mientras se encaminaba hacia el puesto de vigía.

-Pero... Robin-chan- Gritaba entre sollozos, para después agregar. -Maldito marimo.-

Mientras en la cocina aun se seguía con la cena entre gritos y regañinas Robin alcanzaba la cúspide de el puesto de vigía, abrió la escotilla sin problema y asomando la cabeza busco con la mirada al espadachín, no tardo en encontrarlo en sofá sentado bebiendo sin cesar las botellas de sake hasta que se percato de su presencia.

-¿Se puede Kenshin-san?- Un gruñido fue la única respuesta por parte del joven, a lo que encogiéndose de hombre la morena entro por completo a la estancia, llegando hasta el sillón y sentándose a un lado del muchacho, estuvo unos momentos en silencio esperando alguna palabra del espadachín, que no pareció salir así que buscando por debajo de uno de los cojines no tardo en encontrar un libro con el cual se puso a leer en silencio, mientras que el menor seguía bebiendo sin decidirse ha hablar hasta que sus palabras rompieron el silencio.

-¿Tienes escondidos libros por todos los rincones del barco?-

-Por supuesto.- Respondió divertida por la cuestión.

-¿Que lees?- Pregunto con molestia al ver como la morena seguía leyendo sin siquiera molestarse en mencionar palabra sobre la noche anterior, lo que causo en Zoro un arrebato con la intención de molestarla en ¿venganza? Por ignorarlo durante todo el día.

Se acerco a ella arrebatandole el libro de las manos, para ponerse a leerlo con curiosidad, Robin ante aquella opción no supo realmente como reaccionar, pero sabiendo de la molestia que parecía acarrear el joven desde la cena opto por la mas sensata según ella, quedarse en su lugar admirando con curiosidad al peliverde que comenzaba a leer haciendo unas muecas un tanto raras, pero tras minutos sin que el muchacho volviera a hablar, se levanto del asiento y busco por una estantería en la que guardaban las mancuernas, para encontrar otro libro y volver a sentarse en su anterior lugar comenzando a leer, de nuevo provocando la creciente molestia en el espadachín al ver que su intento de molestar a la arqueóloga no tendría efecto, pero ante su cabeza en ocasiones algo hueca, procedió ha hacer lo mismo que con anterioridad había hecho, arrebatarle el libro a la morena.

En esta ocasión, el rostro de Robin ya mostraba cierto desconcierto ante el gesto algo ¿infantil? Por parte del muchacho, alzo una ceja mientras lo observaba leer un libro mientras mantenía el otro cerrado en sus manos en un intento de evitar que lo volviera a coger la morena. Se volvió a levantar buscando en otro rincón y alcanzando otro libro que... volvió a ser robado por el espadachín, y así ocurriría por otra vez mas, hasta que en la ultima ocasión, la paciencia de la morena parecía desistir, aunque algo en ella, se lo tomo como un reto al ver como el espadachín matenia todos sus libros de "emergencia" sobre su regazo. Se alzo en pie situándose frente a él y con una mueca cargada de picardia lo observo con detenimiento buscando el punto por el que atacarlo mientras no cedía en su lectura.

-¿Que tanto miras mujer?- Fueron las únicas palabras que fue capaz de decir antes de ver como múltiples brazos lo agarraban por todos lados sujetando sus miembros en un intento de inmovilizarlo... algo que consiguió durante el único momento que tuvo para arrebatarle uno de los libros que el espadachín le había robado con anterioridad. Ante aquello Zoro no tubo opción, mas que con una sonrisa de advertencia mirarla para deshacerse sin mucha complicación de los brazos que lo apresaban dejando caer en su movimiento los libros al suelo en busca de quitarle nuevamente el que ella había cogido en ese momento. Lo que Zoro no espero fue que la morena opondría resistencia, huyendo por el lugar, poniéndole obstáculos y evitando ser alcanzada por la furia del joven, hasta que un mal calculo le permitió ver sin problema los ágiles movimientos del espadachín que contra una pared la acorralo lanzándose a arrebatarle el libro quedando a escasos centímetros de la morena, que por su parte con varios brazos fleur evito que alcanzase el libro, entre risas.

Fue en ese preciso momento cuando Zoro opto, aunque no quería, por hablar en un tono algo serio teniéndola acorralada sin posibilidad de escapar.

-¿Sientes algo por mi?- Preguntó causando que las risas de la morena menguaran hasta desaparecer quedando perpleja ante la pregunta.

-¿A que se debe esa pregunta Kenshin-san?- No supo o no quiso responder, fijando su mirada ante la del muchacho que, de forma algo nerviosa la desviaba cada segundo buscando un punto tras ella en la pared fijo para no mirarla a los ojos.

-A que no te entiendo.- intentaba hablar sin saber bien que palabras usar. -Un día me acorralas con tus brazos, me sugieres que te "acompañe" en la cama y me besas sin miramientos, y al día siguiente, no te dignas a mencionar, o dejar caer algo de lo que paso, es como si nada hubiera ocurrido.- Seguía diciendo trastabillando sus palabras, mientras una mano se posaba en su nuca inquieta. Se fijo en ese momento cuando centro su mirada en la mujer frente a ella que con un rostro completo de sorpresa parecía no saber de que estaba hablando hasta que abrió la boca para intentar decir algo.

-Oh... entonces es por ese el motivo que llevas todo el día observándome, y vigilando cada paso... ya lo entiendo.- Se calló por un instante mirando hacia un lado con un leve sonrojo antes de proseguir. -Kenshin-san, no sabia que hiciera eso, yo...- otra pausa que ponía de los nervios a un mas al muchacho pareciendo que no entendía nada.

-¿Tu...?- la animó.

-Yo... no recuerdo nada de anoche.- Terminó sentenciando mientras miraba al peliverde fijando su vista en el único ojo sano, mientras mostraba una sonrisa que a vista de Zoro fue la mas hermosa que había visto en su vida.

Respiro profundamente intentando centrarse, analizando todo lo había dicho, como se había comportado y todo para que ella no recordara nada, dio un paso hacia atrás apartándose de la morena, desviando la mirada, mientras que esta se quedaba estática, esperando ver la reacción del muchacho, el cual se viro con dirección al sofá para sentarse e intentar pensar con claridad.

-Lo siento Kenshin-san- musito mirando el comportamiento de su nakama en esos momentos. -No, pensé que el alcohol me afectara tanto.- Añadió con una sonrisa mientras ella también se encaminaba para el sofá, recogiendo en el proceso con varias manos fleur los libros que habían quedado esparcidos por el piso, colocandolos sobre la mesa al lado de las botellas que aun quedaban de sake.

Se sentó en silencio, a su lado Zoro que con una mano sobre la cara parecía no saber que hacer, pero Robin alzo la mirada fijándose en aquellas botellas alzo su mano alcanzando una y sin prestar atención a nada mas unas palabras escaparon de sus labios atrapando la atención del espadachín

-Supongo que ya no se puede hacer nada, al respecto de lo que hice, o dije ayer- hizo una pausa -pero quizás un trago, nos aclare la mente, para poder... hablar con mayor claridad sobre que es lo que siento por ti y poder decirte entonces que realmente si siento algo, ya que desde que subí al Merry captaste mi atención siendo de esa forma tan peculiar que te caracteriza, viéndome como un enemigo y pudiendo demostrate que no lo era, el ver como me aceptabas, como me ayudabas, me salvabas y apoyaban en todas las locas situaciones en las que Capitán-san nos mete.- Finalizó, antes de dar un único sorbo a la botella, ofrecerle el resto al muchacho con una sonrisa satírica, Zoro por su parte, deslizo su mano con lentitud sobre su rostro atendiendo a lo dicho para girar su mirada hacia la botella que le ofrecía, la cogió, dio un sorbo y tras dejarla sobre la mesa, su reacción no fue esperada en absoluto por la morena que se vio atrapada por esos labios, en cuestión de segundos, dejándose hacer mientras correspondía, colocando los brazos alrededor del cuello del espadachín.

Zoro la besaba en esos momentos, centrando toda su atención en esos deliciosos labios que la noche anterior le habían dando a probar, concentrándose al completo en ellos, deslizando sus manos por el rostro de la morena, palpado esa suave piel de sus mejillas, saboreando por completo ese momento, hasta que la falta de aire les hizo separarse.

Robin lo miro directo a su ojo sano mostrando una sonrisa tierna hacia el espadachín, que correspondió sin problema antes de besar de nuevo sus labios en un casto y cariñoso beso.

-Entonces... ¿Que fue lo que dices, que dije anoche?- Preguntando con una sonrisa picara en ese momento.

-Pues algo, como... que si me quedaba contigo en tu cama- recalco la ultima palabra -si que te quedarías contenta.- finalizó mostrando una sonrisa cómplice hacia la morena que con sutiles movimientos se sentaba sobre el espadachín para estar lo mas cerca posible del muchacho, mientras basaba con cariño la cicatriz en su ojo, a la par que el muchacho posicionaba sus manos en las caderas de la arqueóloga, colándolas con suavidad por debajo de su camiseta pudiendo palpar su final y delicada piel, para fundirse en ese momento, nuevamente, en un beso que los consumía por momentos, consiguiendo que en por cada roce de sus labios los convirtiera en adictos a los del otro, evitando que estuvieran separados mas tiempo del necesario para respirar.

Robin paseaba sus manos por el cuello del joven espadachín alcanzando su cabellera, en eso lo agarro con suavidad tirando de el hacia atrás haciendo que este se apartara y la mirada.

-Entonces, Zoro-san- susurro con una voz tan morbosa que algo hizo clic en la cabeza de el susodicho -no crees que después de este gran malentendido- añadía acercando sus labios al de él pero sin permitir que los juntase, hablando con parsimonia -no deberíamos.. llevar a cabo lo sugerido anoche.- Finalizó para morder suavemente el labio inferior del moreno consiguiendo sacarle un gruñido de placer, y volver a apartarse de sus labios dirigiéndose hacia su oído, y cuando lo hubo alcanzado susurro de nuevo -¿me dejaras contenta, Zoro-san?-

En ese momento el peliverde ya había visto como algo en el despertaba de una forma que no podía controlar, agarro el cuerpo de la morena reclinandola sobre el sofá, quedando sobre ella recostado sin dejar que su peso cayera al completo sobre ella, mientras dirigía sus labios hacia el cuello de la arqueóloga, que con una sonrisa en el rostro suspiraba a cada bocado, mientras notaba la mano del espadachín recorrer su muslo hasta alcanzar el borde de la falda el cual fue retirando con calma deleitándose de cada centímetro de piel que quedaba expuesto.

Robin por su parte había decidido que tanta tela sobraba y hacia lo propio por intentar quitarle la camiseta al espadachín que retirándose un momento de la morena se saco la camiseta al completo dejando ver su bien trabajado cuerpo con el cual la morena parecía deleitarse mientras mordía su propio labio y corría con sus manos el abdomen y pecho del peliverde antes de que este descendiera para atenderla como era debido, besándola de nuevo y desabrochando a la arqueóloga la camisa con calma, botón a botón logrando con ello que la ojiazul comenzara a impacientarse ante la mirada divertida del muchacho que besaba cada hueco libre de tela que iba abriendo, los suspiros de la morena comenzaban a inundar el lugar, mientras deslizaba sus manos en busca del borde del pantalón del muchacho, posando su palma sobre la tela en el miembro del joven que comenzaba a despertar de una manera que no le disgustaba nada a la morena.

Zoro por su parte una vez vio la camisa desabrochada hizo lo propio con el sostén liberando aquellas dos bellezas a las cuales les dedico un largo tiempo, entre lametones, besos, caricias y algún que otro apretón que conseguía sacarle sutiles gemidos de sorpresa a la morena.

El habiente en ese espacio reducido comenzaba a caldearse, entre suspiros y caricias, Zoro se dedico por largo rato a degustar cada parte de piel de la muchacha mientras que con su mano diestra jugueteaba en el sexo de la morena, que cada momento suspiraba mas seguido, mientras intentaba tapar su boca para evitar que salieran sonoros gemidos que llamaran la atención de alguno de sus nakamas, Zoro al notar aquello sonrió desde su posición cercana al ombligo y musito con una voz ronca y masculina que provoco que la en la arquitecta una ola de excitación.

-No te tapes, quiero escucharte, quiero saber que te gusta, escuchar mi nombre de tus labios.- Ante aquellas palabras Robin no pudo mas que sonrojarse, pero con una sonrisa de picarda miro hacia la trampilla donde uno de sus brazos fleur apareció echando el cerrojo para evitar que ningún incauto entrara. Zoro ante ese gesto sonrió satisfecho para descender mas si podía hacia el sexo de la morena, el cual comenzó a lamer, con todo el cuidado del mundo mientras que jugueteaba con sus dos manos, una penetrándola con dos dedos, mientras la otra acariciaba su muslo con vicio.

En esos momentos ya no había silencio en el lugar, Robin agradecía de la altura del puesto de vigía que les otorgaba cierta intimidad y podría evitar que los sonidos se escucharan tanto como si hubieran estado en su propio cuarto, así pues gemía, sin contemplaciones ante los actos del muchacho, le agarraba de la cabeza guiando sobre su sexo, consiguiendo que el espadachín indomable le hiciera total caso obedeciendo por completo sus indicaciones.

La arqueóloga alcanzo tal punto que entre gemidos no pudo mas llegando al clímax, ante ello el espadachín sonrió orgulloso de su trabajo para subir recorriendo de nuevo su cuerpo con besos por doquier, hasta que la morena agarrando su rostro lo acerco al suyo propio y con ardiente beso le susurro. -Te quiero dentro ya.- Parecía que la desesperación por notarlo al completo dejaba salir el lado mas desesperado y salvaje de la morena, cosa que pareció complacer de sobremanera al espadachín que con una sonrisa socarrona se pego todo lo que pudo acoplándose a la figura de la mujer, mordiendo el cuello de esta mientras entraba con lentitud, evitando hacerle daño alguno, escuchando al lado de su oído los gemidos que salían sin cesar de la morena, hasta que alcanzo a entrar en su plenitud, comenzando un vaivén que volvía locos de placer a ambos, el muchacho escondia su rostro en el cuello de la mayor que se aferraba por su parte a la espalda de él clavando sus uñas dependiendo la estocada.

Zoro la agarraba de las caderas ayudándose así en su vaivén, se levanto lo suficiente para quedar erguido consiguiendo con ello una mayor penetración, mientras veía el vaivén de aquellos hermosos pechos por cada movimiento, mientras la morena se aferraba a los cojines del sofá al no poder sujetarse a la espalda del muchacho.

Robin, por momentos gemía y gemía una y otra vez alzando mas el volumen anunciando que volvería a acabar de nuevo, arqueo su espalda ante los espasmos de placer que su cuerpo provocaba. Zoro suavizo el movimiento dejándose caer sobre la joven para besarla en ese momento, sabiendo del placer que acababa de sentir, la morena, ella acepto por completo sus besos rodeando sus hombros con sus brazos, profundizando así el beso. Pero Zoro no había acabado y su sonrisa lo delataba, salio con cuidado del cuerpo de la muchacha colocándose de pie frente a ella y ofreciéndole una mano que ella acepto tiró de esta para embolverla en un abrazo, mientras que con suavidad la guiaba hacia la pared mas cercana. Robin lo miraba con curiosidad ante sus actos, pero toda curiosidad quedo saciada, cuando se vio empujada hacia la pared, mientras que el joven la abrazaba desde su espalda recorriendo su cuerpo sin cesar, la hizo apoyarse sobre la pared y desde su espalda, volvió a entrar en ella, robandole un gemido ensordecedor, mientras que sus propios gemidos roncos, inundaban también la estancia, acabaría satisfecho eso lo tenia claro y sabia de sobra que la morena no le reprocharía nada.

Se movía sin cesar mientras, que sus manos pasaban de las caderas de la morena a sus pechos, su rostro se hundía en el cuello de esta pasando en ocasiones a los labios de la arqueóloga que se giraba para poder devorar la boca del menor.

No fue tan largo el rato como lo que había dedicado con anterioridad pero una vez que noto como ya no aguantaba mas apretó ambos senos de la mujer, empujando al máximo sus caderas con las de la joven para acabar con un gemido ronco en el oído de ella.

Una vez sus respiraciones se vieron calmadas, salio de ella con cuidado para tras eso, ver como ella volteaba para encararlo con un gesto cariñoso besar sus labios mostrando una sonrisa que nadie mas tendría el honor de ver.

Se sentaron intentando reposar del esfuerzo, quedando ella apoyada por completo sobre el muchacho que con un brazo la rodeaba sin dejar que nada los separara, poso un beso sobre su cabeza y capto la atención de la morena.

-Entonces... ¿contenta?- Una leve risa se escucho por el lugar antes de que un nuevo sus labios se juntaran para tras eso responder.

-Supongo que si... pero solo por hoy-

Ambos estaban felices y junto por ese momento, aunque no duro mucho pues tras un rato comenzaron a notar como el frio comenzaba a apoderarse de sus cuerpos, se vistieron, mientras que escuchaban como alguien parecía subir por las escaleras, antes de que nadie asomara por el lugar, se acomodaron como al principio hubieron estado uno con su sake y la otra con sus libros dejando la trampilla con el cerrojo abierto para no levantar cualquier sospecha.

No tardo ni dos segundos en ser abierta por el cocinero que con un termo subía para ofrecerle algo de café a la morena que como era bien sabido en muchas ocasiones pasaba en vela las noches leyendo.

-Robin-chan, te traigo algo de café- dijo señalando el termo, Robin agradeció su gesto con una sonrisa -no te quedes mucho despierta leyendo, nosotros ya nos vamos a dormir.- Informo a la arqueóloga antes de mirar al espadachín. -Tu maldito marimo, mas vale que no le ocurra algo a mi querida Robin-chan mientras este aquí.- amenazo mientras bajaba de nuevo.

-No te preocupes cocinero-san, se encargara de protegerme si ocurriera algo.- musito la arqueóloga hacia el cocinero consiguiendo sacar una sonrisa al peliverde que con la botella de sake en la boca había ignorado por completo el comentario del cocinero. Sanji por su parte solo le dedico una mala mirada a Zoro antes de cerrar la trampilla. Provocando que ambos tras su marcha se movieran acoplándose el uno en el otro para seguir leyendo o bebiendo pero ahora sí sabiendo que estaban en compañía del otro, y que esa compañía duraría muchos tiempo.

**THE END**

Bueno, hasta aquí el fic, espero os haya gustado mucho, espero muchos reviews con criticas, constructivas siempre, así que un saludo y espero que no os haya sentado muy mal esta escenita que he montado, que si podéis ver... es mi especialidad XD, si necesitáis transfusiones de sangre, a mano derecha podréis acceder a ellas ^^

Un saludo! Eriel Arquirack


End file.
